


Grey Clouds and Silver Linings

by redledgers



Category: Marvel
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Snowed In, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury ordered her to take a vacation at the same time a snowstorm is set to hit New York. Natasha takes the moments with James and runs with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Clouds and Silver Linings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Study_in_Scarlett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Study_in_Scarlett/gifts).



The storm hit with enough warning that Natasha was able to get to the grocery store before the crowds. Fresh food was a luxury item to keep in the apartment, especially when she or James could be pulled away at any time, but she wasn’t about to live on frozen and canned food when a blizzard threatened to shut down New York. Usually she didn’t take much stock in such things, but SHIELD had more accurate weather radar, and they agreed with the local news. And she had a guaranteed week long vacation because Fury insisted she take the vacation time owed her.

James was still out when she got back, so she methodically organized the fridge and started boiling water for tea. She was making her second cup when he came in, kicking his boots off and coming up behind her. The cold metal of his hand against her hip made her jump, and she spilled hot water on the counter.

He laughed. “Did I scare you, babe?”

Natasha abandoned her mug and turned around to look at him. A light dust of snow now melted on his hair. She smiled. “Want hot chocolate? I can heat up some milk in a minute.”

“That sounds lovely.” He kissed her nose. “But wait until I’m out of the shower, okay?”

She shooed him away. “Go clean yourself up.” When he disappeared into the bathroom, she cleaned up the spilt water and finished making her tea. While she waited, she put two bakery cookies into the microwave so they would be warm and gooey the way James liked them.

Milk was heated in a saucepan when she heard the water turn off, and James came into the living room to be greeted with warm treats. He sat on the couch beside Natasha, bundling her up into his lap for a long, lingering kiss. “What did I do to deserve this?” he asked, reaching then for the hot chocolate.

Natasha halfheartedly reached for her tea and cookie, and he gave those to her. She tucked her head against his shoulder, clutching the mug. “If we’re going to be stuck together inside for a day or two, I thought I’d start it off well.” She broke off a piece of the cookie and pressed it against his lips. “And I’m on vacation, so I intend on treating myself.”

“What sort of treats do you have in mind?” he asked after eating the offering.

“Well, that depends. I was hoping to spend a lot of time in close proximity to you so long as you don’t spill hot drinks on me.” Natasha finished her cookie and nestled closer.

“What if I made dinner? I’m sure there’s stuff in the fridge I could work with.” James tangled his fingers in her hair, relaxing back into the couch cushions.

“I went shopping already. There’s chicken in the fridge and fresh vegetables. Do with it what you will.” She purred, closing her eyes to enjoy the sensation.

James looked out the window, where he could see white snow piling up on the fire escape. The storm wasn’t slated to get really bad for another hour or so. He thought that it might be nice to take a walk when it tapered, to see the snow in Natasha’s hair again. He was about to suggest it when he realized Natasha had dozed off against him. Gently, he put down his empty cup and took hers from her hands. A little jostling happened as he swung his legs up onto the couch so she could lay on him. She made a disgruntled noise and tugged down the blanket they kept draped over the backrest.

He tried to stay awake but ended up dozing off too, until he woke up hungry. Natasha had slipped between him and the backrest in her sleep, so he was able to get up and tuck the blankets around her without much protest. Stomach growling, he went to the fridge to see what he could make.

Natasha woke up when she smelled food, sitting up grumpily, hair a mess and blanket tugged around her shoulders. “You left,” she said when he noticed her.

“I was hungry. I’m making us dinner.” He schooled his face. Laughing at Natasha for being adorably disheveled was always a risk, and he wanted to save his risks for later.

She simply watched him cook, climbing down from the couch to sit at the counter when he put plates out. “No candles? James, I’m offended. I thought you only cooked when you wanted to romance me.”

“If I were going to romance you any more than I already have in this lifetime, we would be married.” He sat next to her, handing her silverware, and tucked into his food.

Natasha wrinkled her nose and cut up her food. “Been there, done that.”

“To me?” There were still things within their memories of each other that didn’t match up, and for a moment, James wondered if this was something he’d lost.

“God I hope not,” she replied.

“I’m hurt.”

“No, I just bruised your ego the way I bruise your shoulders when you fuck me.”

He choked on his salad.

Natasha laughed. “You act like we haven’t fucked on every surface of this apartment at least once in the past year.”

“Well usually we don’t have these conversations right after bringing up marriage.” He got up for a glass of water, and after a second thought, poured one for her too.

“You brought it up,” she shrugged. “And anyway, unless someone has paperwork proving otherwise, I don’t think that’s a memory we’re collectively missing.”

James quirked a smile. “Well then, after we’re not snowed in, what’s your agenda for your vacation? I’d prefer if you don’t go to base too much. I’m more than happy to find a boxing gym if you insist on training.”

“I hadn’t gotten that far in my planning yet.” Stretching, she slid off the barstool and gathered her empty dishes. It wasn’t that she hadn’t thought about working out on vacation, it was more that she was so used to taking it one day at a time in her personal life. The same reason she knew that marrying James was never in the cards, and he knew it too. But she couldn’t deny the rush the thought of pulling punches in an old gym gave her.

James considered her from across the counter as she put the dishes in the dishwasher. “We haven’t had a night in with a glass of wine and a movie in a while.”

“What sort of movie?” She wiped her hands on her jeans and turned to open the cabinets. Standing on her toes, she brought a bottle of red wine out, placing it on the counter gently.

“There’s probably something on in a bit.” He pushed his dishes to her. “I’ll go find something.”

Instead of cleaning up his dishes, she went to kiss him on the cheek. “I’m going to take a shower.”

He squeezed her hip before she slipped away, and went to deal with his own dishes. By the time Natasha returned from her shower, hair braided and his clothes on, he’d found a foreign film that was slated to start soon. Natasha took down wine glasses and padded over with the bottle. “Snow got worse,” she said, tucking herself against him.

“Mayor ordered everyone off the streets while you were in the shower.”

“How kind.” She squeaked when he shifted to open the bottle and pour out generous glasses. “You need to do laundry soon.”

“Had a hard time finding clothes to steal?” He kissed the top of her head, and she jabbed his ribs. “Okay, okay I’ll do it tomorrow. I’ll even wash the sheets.”

“What for?”

“Well, in case there’s anything particularly acrobatic you’re interested in doing tonight.”

She didn’t respond, attention focused now on the opening titles of the film. “I hope there’s no subtitles,” she mumbled, gulping her first glass. The glass went on the ground, and she nestled against James, fisting his shirt in her hands. “There’s nothing I hate more than bad subtitles.”


End file.
